


Unveiled

by BloomTommorrow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Romance, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Childhood Trauma, Destroying Childhood Memories, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, EreHisu Week, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Secrets, Friends to Lovers, Old Friends, Romance, Secret Relationship, Separate Childhoods, Sequel, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomTommorrow/pseuds/BloomTommorrow
Summary: The devil visited Historia Reiss three times in her short life.In the physical sense and very much literally.He was persistent, resolute and tenacious.To her defense, she didn’t know that she was made to crave her own decimation.How could she not, when she kept drowning in the grey storms of his eyes?Us Before the Goodbyes sequel.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Unveiled

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's me again. This is the sequel for "Us Before the Goodbyes". If you haven't read that yet, please do before proceeding to this. Thank you.

The devil visited Historia Reiss three times in her short life.  
In the physical sense and very much literally.  
He was persistent, resolute and tenacious.  
To her defense, she didn’t know that she was made to crave her own decimation.  
How could she not, when she kept drowning in the grey storms of his eyes?

She’d tried to resist, to build walls stronger than the ones bearing her ancestors' names but each time he pulled her closer, she kept falling with his name marring her lips.

Historia was her mother’s daughter after all: born to yield to temptation. Yet she’d tried to hide it in every way; She’d built herself up from sand in Krista Lenz shadow, but each time he was behind her, whispering, showing her mercilessly her true reflection. He taunted her endlessly, weaponizing her true self against her until six years later, he won and took something of so much importance from her that she would never be the same again.  
He annihilated Krista Lenz but in his destructive path, he also gave Historia something that would ultimately obliterate her. He gave Historia the capability to love, the ability to feel pleasure, to sense order in the chaos, to feel light in the darkness. Therefore giving her the ability to be destroyed.

His name was Eren Yeager and this is the story of her salvation.

**Chapter 1**

“We’ve been conducting top secret experiments on titan transformation, and this soldier is our first success! He is able to purify the body of a titan and control it at will!”

Standing at the top of the wall with Commander Pixis and the rest of the Survey Corps, was Eren Yeager with his right fist on his chest. Nobody can tell what he was thinking at that moment as everyone looked at him with shock and confusion. He looked tired, pressured, scared and determined. Looking closely, he was actually sweating hard and his legs were trembling.

A fifteen year old boy can turn into a titan. Is that possible? Having been given with that fate, Eren’s reactions were pretty normal. 

“What?!” Connie blurted. In the ocean of people looking up at Eren and Commander Pixis above were also the 104th students. “Hey… I must’ve misheard the commander just now… or am I just an idiot?! W-Well?” he asked behind his classmates, but his eyes were on Krista.

“Keep your trap shut for a minute… idiot.” It was Ymir who answered Connie’s questions.

Krista Lenz was aware that Connie was looking at her through her peripheral vision, but her blue eyes were very much focused on Eren Yeager. 

Like everyone else, Krista was surprised at the sudden announcement of the elder Commander Pixis. A classmate--no--a human, can turn into a titan?

And it was Eren Yeager?

Eren Yeager, the boy who glares at her from afar with no reason? The boy who obviously hates her guts just by observing his expressions and actions? The only boy in her class who doesn’t want to do anything with her? 

Krista cannot find the reason why. What did she do to make him hate her so? She’s nice to everyone. Guess the saying that “no matter how good you are, you’re evil at someone’s eyes” is true. 

She thought of confronting him about it, but she cannot find the right time. Besides, she is hesitating. Just by thinking of approaching his way, she can already see his judgmental eyes following her every step. Shivers as she thinks of those cold grey eyes. 

When did all of it start anyway? The thought couldn’t leave her mind that night before she slept, while laying on her bed, she recalled the past, when they were all trainees.

**  
  
**

****

**_Months ago..._ **

“Hey, Krista. Be careful,” Ymir reminded her as she stood up abruptly ith a tray on her hand. As soon as she faced the other direction, she bumped against Eren Yeager, and spilled the remaining tea on his grey shirt.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” She felt blood rushing to her cheeks, red and hot with embarrassment. 

The other boys called her a goddess but there was nothing god-like about an accident prone clumsy girl.

“I just told you to be careful. Jeez,” Ymir quickly squatted down beside her to help clean the broken teacups.

Krista couldn’t look at Eren’s face. She doesn’t know the guy. Yes, they’re classmates, but they haven’t had any interaction before. _Think about it, I think he’s the remaining person in my class that I had no conversation with!_

But it doesn’t matter.

“I’m really sorry, Eren.” Krista had to meet his eyes now to show her earnest apologies. And finally she saw those eyes. 

_Silver eyes?_

A few seconds passed and Eren was only looking at her. What’s wrong? Armin had to nudge him on the shoulder to remind him to say something to her or at least lead the way so the others could walk past her and Ymir. 

Krista was worried for a second. Eren Yeager’s gaze was emotionless yet full of questions as if it was trying to look into her soul.

_Why?_

She felt herself growing anxious as the seconds stretched out before them as his inquiring grey orbs remained on her, unblinking and cold. 

“It’s okay, Krista. Just be careful next time,” He told her. His nonchalant tone dripping with sarcasm. It was fake and forced. 

“I’ll wash your shirt,” she blurted as he tried to walk past her, surprising herself in the process. 

It was something akin to a survival instinct that made her try to reach out, to stop him from walking away from her when he was clearly angry at her.

Krista just couldn’t help her inherent need to please.

 _I can make this right. He doesn’t have to hate me. I must be a good girl. Always._ It was a promise that she made to herself for some unknown reasons. 

Maybe he’s just mad and is keeping his patience, but his cold gaze and forceful answer couldn't hide his annoyance. Of course, who wouldn’t be pissed? It’s 8 AM. _I ruined his day._

“I-It’s okay, Krista. Really. You don’t need to.” he made it sound like it was silly of her to even offer to help, he just wanted to get out of there. Aside from the fact that they were slowly getting attention from their classmates, Eren wanted nothing to do with her. 

Her, talking to him is pissing him off. Krista realized with a dripping fear. 

_He doesn’t like me. Why?_

Thank god, Mikasa interrupted what was starting to turn into the most awkward moment of her life.

“I’ll wash it for you,” the black haired girl said. Krista felt the bubbling knot in her throat loosen its grip on her nerves immediately. She let out a breath as the tension around them subdued. 

“I will, you don’t have to tell me,” Eren was rude but she knew that it went unusual for him. 

He left the cafeteria quickly with Armin following his hurried steps. Mikasa didn’t say much and just left the opposite of the two boys’ direction. Soon the crowd dispersed and both Ymir and Historia were the only left standing.

“You pissed him off,” Ymir smirked as she shrugged her head in mockery. 

“But I apologized, already. It should be okay,” Krista decided to focus on wiping the floor instead. Ymir continued talking as she sat watching her clean with shaky hands. Ymir was just teasing her anyway. 

Alright, it was the first time Eren and her ever interacted. She never thought it’ll have to be that way though, her spilling her tea all over him and him not taking it lightly. 

For years she tried to be the good girl everybody would love, but because of her clumsiness, that boy would probably be the first person who will dislike her. And she hated the feeling.

She tried to reassure herself by thinking of ways to smooth things over with Eren.

_Eren doesn’t look like the kind of person who holds grudges. It was just a simple accident. He’ll let this pass and eventually will forget that it happened._

Krista convinced herself.

After placing the ruined tray on the bin she turned her head towards the exit when her eyes caught glimpse of a figure from outside the window. 

Eren Yeager looking at her. Not looking, starring with those unnerving unblinking eyes again. 

Their gaze held for a second or two. Krista’s confusion must have reflected in her eyes as he looked away without answering her silent question.

Her chest felt heavy and hands numb. Heart beating loud in her chest for an unknown reason. 

He made her nervous. She hated the feeling.

What’s wrong with him? She wondered, starting to get annoyed by the physical reaction he got out of her. She tried to take a glance to check if he was still looking and hell yeah, he was!

And again, they both looked away immediately. The pounding of her heart was so loud that it ached. She immediately got up with wobbly legs from kneeling too much. “Done,” she told Ymir. 

They left the cafeteria without Krista ever looking at him again.

To stop her from overthinking too much about him hating her, she thought of greeting him everytime she spots him and have some conversation to see how he will act towards her. Krista believes Eren just looks hard and intimidating on the outside, but is actually kindhearted on the inside. Like Ymir. 

That following morning in the training area, before they started their morning exercise, Krista spotted Eren from afar laughing with Armin and Connie on the benches together with some of their male classmates. How wide her smile was. Ymir had to raise an eyebrow. “What’s going on?”

But Krista didn’t reply. She just smiled to herself. _I knew it, he’s not scary as I thought he was! It was just my overthinking!_

She marched her way towards the boys. Ymir followed her despite being confused. 

“Oh, Krista is coming this way!” soon they noticed her. Everyone of them immediately turned their faces to her and greeted her with a whole lot of enthusiasm. 

“Good morning, Krista!” even Armin greeted her with a wide smile.

“Good morning, how is everyone doing?” Her question was to Armin but she looked at Eren who had yet to greet her nor acknowledge her presence.

As she was getting close, she could see Eren’s smile for his friends slowly disappearing as she approached them. 

It was hard to miss the change in his demeanor as soon as he noticed her presence.

It bothered her. It was almost painful. Krista knew it in her heart that indifference was the only feel she couldn’t combat. It was too much of a reminder of the way she was treated by that woman a lifetime ago. A woman who had her face and a beautiful smile for everyone but her.

Awkwardness stilled the moment as her steps stopped just in front of him. 

_I thought he’s not--was I wrong?_

All she could do was force a smile to everyone as they answered her question politely. Out of the boys right there, Eren from behind was the only one not giving her a smile, with his lips tight shut and thick eyebrows meeting on his forehead.

Is he still mad about yesterday? Or for a different reason?

Krista sensed an oily feeling rush downs her belly as she considered the second question. There’s no way Eren would hate her for a different reason. What could it be? They only interacted yesterday for the first time and it was because of an accident.

Before leaving, Krista smiled at him sincerely. _I have to end his hatred for me now. I don’t want anyone not a single person here to hate me._

_I must be good to everyone and they must love me for it._

“Hey, Eren. I just wanted to say sorry about yesterday, again.” she told him. Cringing at how insistent her voice sounded. She was almost pleading now and she didn’t like it.

Who did he think he was? And she wasn’t the only one thinking so since Ymir was frowning at the thick headed boy now. Waiting for him to smooth things over with Krista.

Still with his eyebrows creasing, Eren answered firmly. 

“I told you it’s okay. I’m not mad at all, Krista. How many times do we have to go over this?” 

_Not mad at all? With that expression? While looking at me?_

“O-Okay. I-I just wanted say it again, that’s all.” she can’t help but to force another smile. “So, Ymir. Shall we? See you later, guys.” even when she bid them goodbye, Eren’s expression didn’t change at all.

 _I was wrong._ She told herself.

For the next few days, every time she tries to strike a conversation with Eren whenever she encounters him, all he gives her is a cold expression and short replies. He was not even seen cooperating. She was the only one asking him questions, and he’s not doing it back. It was very awkward on her part. No matter how hard she tries to deny, she knows why Eren acts like that around her.

He doesn’t like her.

He may have forgiven her from spilling her drink on his shirt from before, but that doesn’t mean he has to like her.

Because of that, slowly, Krista stopped engaging talks with him. She would just flash a smile as a means of kindness whenever she had awkward eye contacts with his judgmental and cold silver eyes out of nowhere. There’s no need to waste her energy and time on someone who clearly doesn’t want to do anything with her. 

She may want to please everyone like Krista from the book, but deep inside, if someone like Eren Yeager doesn’t want her, why would she try?

She doesn’t want to do anything with him anyway, either. The problem is none other than him. She tried her best to befriend him and be nice, but it was all enough. 

It’s just one classmate she’s not closed with, though. She still has everyone else.

**_Present…_ **

It was heard Eren Yeager was locked up in a prison cell the following morning. It was out of fear of someone who can turn into a titan. No one knows how it works, if he could be trusted, if he will kill or eat humans.

The trainees were the only remaining people on the cafeteria and training ground. A few of them were missing including Eren’s close friends, Armin and Mikasa. According to a classmate, those trainees who were with Eren before he turned into a titan were being questioned. Captain Levi and the others were missing as well, it was said they left early to see Eren in the morning and still haven’t got back yet. 

“You haven’t touched your food, Krista. Are you okay?” Connie noticed. Krista quickly snapped back into reality and even jumped on her seat. She cannot take Eren out of her mind and the fact that he’s a titan.

“Yes of course! I-I just had a hard time sleeping last night.” she answered, swallowing a mushroom on her soup.

****

Eren Yeager woke up finding himself in a prison cell. He was questioned by Commander Erwin and Captain Levi. Commander Erwin got his hands on Eren’s basement key, and informed him about investigating his old home in Shiganshina.

“The basement of the house where you were born, Dr. Yeager’s house in Shiganshina District… holds the secret of the titans. Am I right?” asked Commander Erwin.

“Yes… or at least... that’s what my father said,” it was what Eren can only say.

Captain Levi spoke. “You have amnesia, and your father is missing. That’s a very convenient story.”

“Levi, we’ve already reached the conclusion that he has no reason to lie.”

That’s right. That night when Grisha Yeager passed down the Attack Titan on his own son, it caused Eren amnesia. With Grisha magically disappearing after that, the ten year old boy at that time didn’t know where his father went off.

After telling Eren that they need his titan powers to retrieve wall Maria to set an investigation on his home, Eren was asked what he wanted to do.

“I just want to enter the Survey Corps and kill titans.”

Captain Levi may not have shown it, but he liked the boy’s answer, to the point where he accepted him on the Survey Corps that instant with his usual blank face.

Eren was left in the prison cell with only the guards after Commander Erwin and Captain Levi eventually left. The sun went down. He was all alone. With chains tied up to both of his arms. He was feeling sweaty and thirsty. He only had a small portion of breakfast and it wasn’t followed by any meals in the afternoon. He wanted to ask for water at least, but the two guards on duty went out for a break.

It was hell.

He may be a “monster” now, but he’s still human. Not even a criminal like how everybody is treating him to be! 

Creaking sound of the wooden door made Eren glance halfway over his knees as he was hugging himself. _I guess the guards were back._

“Are you sure they won’t be back soon?” that soft gentle voice that echoed on that tiny room tingled his ears. He knows exactly who that is. His eyes immediately grew wide. _The hell? What is she doing here—_

“Hey, Eren.” multiple shadows on the marbled floor stood in front of his cell. So it wasn’t just her. That confirmation made him resume his breathing. He looked to see who the people who came in are. He was greeted by the smiling face of Connie, waving Sasha, horse face’s annoying expression, Ymir’s sarcastic smirk… and Krista’s awkward smile from behind everyone. 

“Why are you guys here?” he tore off his eyes from Krista and looked at Connie.

“We just wanted to check on you, dude. How are you doing here?” Connie’s voice was full of excitement. What’s to be excited about his situation right now? This baldy is crazy.

“Can’t you tell? Look! He’s suffering—“

“And you’re a titan? Wow! That’s insane! So can you turn into one right now—“

“Connie, please shut up with those silly questions! We’re not here for that for fuck’s sake!” Ymir yelled at Connie, flicking her fingers on his ear. The latter jumped in pain. She then turned her head to Eren. Again, with the smug face of hers. She still dislikes him for his numerous glares on her Krista. “Hey, Yeager. Looks like they’re starving you.” she smirked, and before Krista could process anything, Ymir pulled her from her tiny shoulders and put her in front of Eren’s cell. 

Everyone was only watching, while Eren’s eyes widened in surprise. _What is that freckles trying to do?_

Ymir pointed something on Krista’s hands. Meanwhile, Krista was biting her lower lip, cheeks reddened so hard, and her head slightly bowing down to not make any eye contact with him.

“Krista brought you snacks she made herself.” 

That’s it. Krista exploded in embarrassment. Her cheeks were as red as a tomato. Gripping the pouch on her hands, she looked up to Eren and stretched her arms to him, like how would a school girl confess to her crush from the higher year. 

“I thought of making cookies for myself in our break time. But I remembered you and I was w-worried so… I made some for you too.” her hands were trembling as she waited for Eren to take the snack pouch from her. 

_Why is she still doing this?_

Eren thought he already made it clear that he’s not mad at Krista anymore. Well, he was mad at her for ruining his shirt at their first encounter—but not anymore. Instead, that simple anger from spilled tea has turned into annoyance.

He cannot stand looking at Krista Lenz. But when he’s trying, he glares at her. He doesn’t give a shit if it’ll bother her. He wants her to know that he dislikes her, and that she should stay away from him, because no matter how she tries to approach him and befriend him, he will only remain cold and rude to her. 

Eren knew from the start that Krista Lenz was fake. He cannot stand her personality. That was the reason why he was the only person who hadn't talked to her, not until that cafeteria incident. Looking at her cute face very close at that time, he thought she’s somehow familiar. But he cannot tell why, or how.

It was like he saw that face before, from a different person.

When Krista started apologizing for her clumsiness, that’s when he came back to reality.

This familiar face of Krista doesn’t fit the unknown familiar emotion he felt.

Eren thought that they would ignore each other’s existence like usual after their awkward encounter, but to his surprise, Krista started to try befriending him. He had to show how he dislikes her guts by darkly glaring, mocking expressions and sarcastic smirks. And after several attempts to get close by his side, she eventually stopped. It took her days to realize how unwanted she was. It was Eren’s success. 

He assumed his problem with Krista was finally solved for good, but now looking at her pleading blue eyes while she hands him the cookies across his prison cell, he guesses not.

Oh fuck, why does he suddenly want to stand up and aggresively cup that cute face and brush her pink lips against his? How he wants to stare at those pairs of blue orbs that reminds him of the ocean from Armin’s books. Looking at her reddish face and how she bite those lips makes his imagination go wild for a sec. He bet they’re as soft as her angelic appearance. And if he ever tries to grab those porcelain skin, he bet they’ll turn pink very quickly. The kind of skin that isn’t used to roughness and violence. But gentleness and softness, or she’ll break like glass on his hold. 

_The hell, Eren Yeager? Why are you imagining these kinds of things for a girl you’re supposed to hate?_ A painful jolt on his below distracted his nasty imagination. What the hell, in front of his friends? He’s starving at the same time, right? 

He shrugged his thoughts and ignored what’s on his pants, and came back to reality, to hate Krista. _Yes, to hate Krista._

It’ll look rude if he declines her offering in front of everybody in that room, besides, he’s really starving. He quietly took the pouch from Krista and with a hoarse voice, he muttered. “Thanks.” That’s what he can only say, he didn’t even look at her sorry eyes as he grabbed the pouch of cookies. Because if he does, his wild imagination might turn into reality. 

He didn’t have any idea what came to her mind to do something like this. Is it to prove her good girl image? Is this for showing off to everyone how “kind-hearted” she is? And she used him? 

_Is she just using me to save her image?_

An unknown flame of anger sparked within him. He hates it. He doesn’t have any proof. He cannot be mad for something he just speculates. Besides, his life is on the line right now. This day is about him being a titan, so why instead of thinking for himself, he’s thinking about… her? 

  
  



End file.
